Codon Stream
The Codon Stream is a DNA Database for all sapient beings containing 1,000,910 DNA samples. The Codon Stream was created by Azmuth. He used it to link transformations to the prototype Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, rather than store each sample in separate containers like the Unitrix. Description The Codon Stream is a system of rivers of "green lava" that are spread throughout Primus. The Codon Stream originated in a volcano, which was actually the processing plant for the DNA of the stream. History Originally, there were thought to be 10,000 DNA samples in the Codon Stream (as hinted in Ben 10,000), but Azmuth has revealed that there are over 1,000,000 samples from every sapient species of every planet in the Milky Way Galaxy. When Azmuth unlocked the Master Control for the Omnitrix in War of the Worlds: Part 1, the watch itself stated there were exactly 1,000,903 DNA samples in the Codon Stream at the time. By the end of Alien Force, there were 1,000,905 samples due to Ben regaining Ghostfreak (who had been removed from the Codon Stream prior to Alien Force) by scanning Zs'SkayrGhost Town and obtaining Nanomech by scanning some Nanochip-possessed people.Ben 10: Alien Swarm As of Ultimate Alien, there are currently 1,000,910 samples due to the Ultimatrix scanning five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy, providing Ben with Water Hazard, Terraspin, NRG, Armodrillo, and AmpFibian. In Simian Says, the Codon Stream experienced problems with its Arachnichimp DNA sample. Connection to the Original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix The Codon Stream is the key to the primary feature of the original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix in that both were wireless receivers connected to the Codon Stream, allowing them to alter the DNA of their wearer. When the Omnitrix in question was activated, it opened up a holographic display of all aliens unlocked. When the faceplate was pushed back into place, it emitted a signal that is picked up by the volcano on Primus, then sent throughout the Codon Stream and back to the Omnitrix, with the selected alien's DNA attached. The selected DNA is then merged with the wearer's DNA, transforming the user into the selected alien. The connection between the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix and the Codon Stream seems to be remarkably strong, able to traverse dimensions; Ben was able to transform while in the Null Void, outside of the universe in the Forge of Creation,The Forge of Creation in a parallel universe,Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United and even while trapped in a video game.Game Over Catalogued DNA Evolved DNA Etymology Codon is a basic unit of genetic code. Trivia *There are no non-sapient species DNA in the Codon Stream. *Even though all Celestialsapiens are born in the Forge of Creation, some travel to and live in the Milky Way Galaxy, hence why Azmuth was able to obtain Alien X's DNA and sample it into the Codon Stream. *Unlike the previous models, the current Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation. Instead, the DNA is stored within itself in a computerized form. *Primus and the Codon Stream were supposedly erased from continuity in Omniverse by the Anihilaarg in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies. However, this is not definite as it wasn't addressed in the series. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Objects